


FumiMina: Feather - A Yagami Yato Narration

by HeartHeart_69



Category: Yagami Yato - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ashido Mina Has A Crush, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Shadow Gets In On It, Even though I made that up literally today, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, GONE SEXUAL, It's 11:38 on a weekend and yet I'm still tired, NSFW, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Still Can't Tag, Threesome - F/M/M, Tokoyami Squad Exists, Too many tags considering how short this is, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gone wrong, maybe don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart_69/pseuds/HeartHeart_69
Summary: FumiMina: Fumikage Tokoyami x Mina Ashido (I love Mina Ashido rarepairs)When Mina gets bored at a Class 1-A reunion party, she decides spin the bottle will spice things up. However, when it lands on her old classmate Fumikage Tokoyami, she realizes how much she likes him now that they're all out of school.And so, it's time for Mina to play matchmaker. Except with herself.Based on the Patreon Audio "Feather: Tokoyami & Dark Shadow x Listener 18+" by ASMRrist Yagami Yato.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Dark Shadow, Ashido Mina & Tokoyami Fumikage, Ashido Mina/Dark Shadow, Ashido Mina/Tokoyami Fumikage, Dark Shadow & Tokoyami Fumikage, Dark Shadow/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1: Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Okay... I've got an idea, so to test it out this one's gonna be a little bit different than before. Instead of me creating a random original character I'll replace the listener with someone the main character of that audio isn't usually shipped with. It's like... Yagami Yato: Rarepair Edition. I kinda like that idea... I think I'm gonna create a series based on this...
> 
> #2: So, as always, I'd like to explain some stuff before you read.
> 
> First of all, if you don't know who Yagami Yato is, she is a voice actor who makes asmr audios of anime characters, she's really great at it, and I honestly love all of her audios. 
> 
> The characters Fumikage Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, Mina Ashido, and all of the other backround characters mentioned in this fic belong to Kohei Horikoshi (The creator of My Hero Academia)
> 
> The basic storyline, the title Feather, and all of Tokoyami's dialogue was created by Yagami Yato.
> 
> All of Mina Ashido and the other character's dialogue, plus Mina Ashido's reactions, including the narration of everything that happens and internal thoughts, were created by me. Also, the first chapter was fully my idea, the asmr audio starts at when Tokoyami says "Ahh yes, Dark Shadow" (what a sentence...).
> 
> I guess this is like a Fanfic of Yagami Yato, so I don't take credit for her ideas, I'm only narrating how I imagine the audio happening if it were a book rather than just audio.
> 
> Also, you should really check her out, she's really amazing at what she does!
> 
> Once again, you can find the original audio on Patreon or SoundCloud. Thanks for reading my dumb shit, as always, although I doubt anyone's gonna read this anyway lol.

It had only been about an hour or two, and already this party reminded Mina of old times, back when her and her classmates used to live in dorm rooms together. They all had been gathering at the Bakusquad's house for parties ever since they had finally graduated UA and made it big as Pro Heroes. 

The girls were talking upstairs, Kacchan and Deku were bragging to each other about their recent missions, (The blonde a lot more aggressive than the other), Kirishima, Denki, and Sero were in the kitchen laughing hysterically for some reason, and Tokoyami, Iida, Shoji, and a few others were all sitting on the couch talking.

Ashido stepped back to admire her handiwork, feeling her heart glowing at the thought that she had reunited everyone regardless of whether they were students or not.

Although it wasn't quite exciting enough...

'Wait a minute... I've got an idea!!' 

She took a bottle from the glass table, and decided to hop over to Tenya and Tokoyami and the rest of them.

"It's spin the bottle time!!!" Mina said, smiling and looking at all of them.

...

"U-Umm... what?!?!" Iida said, looking caught off guard. 

"Spin the bottle! We're gonna spin a bottle, and then whoever it lands on has to play 7 minutes in heaven with the next person it lands on!"

"How do you play 7 minutes in heaven anyway?" Asked Uraraka, who was also sitting with them next to Tenya Iida.

"It's simple!" Mina continued. "All you have to do is get in a closet with someone and make out with them for 7 minutes! You never know what could happen in a game of 7 minutes in heaven though," she said, looking like she was imagining a lot more than kissing.

"U-Umm... I think I'm gonna opt out..." said Iida, his face turning pink. "Fair enough class rep," Ashido giggled, still calling Iida that despite the fact that they were very far from students now. "Yeah, me too..." Said Uraraka, laughing.

"Okay, so... who's gonna play now?" asked Mina, sighing.

"Uhh... I will I guess...?"

It was Shoji who had spoken, and he got up and sat down on the carpet behind Mina. "So will I, " chimed in Tokoyami, followed by Ojirou, Hagakure, and some others.

"Okay then, let's start!!"

They all sat in a circle, and Mina excitedly spun the soda bottle. It spun around a few times, circling around and eventually slowing down until it landed on none other than one person.

Fumikage Tokoyami.

"O-Oh! Uhh... okay then...!" He said, cheeks flushing pink.

"Oh hey, it's my favorite bird man!" Ashido said, looking excited. "Well, other than Hawks of course, have you seen that guy?! But umm... anyway... go sit the closet in my room upstairs, okay? Whoever it lands on will join you in a little bit!" 

Tokoyami nodded, looking rather nervous as he hurried upstairs, followed by Dark Shadow, who had come out after hearing about what was happening.

But you see, Mina had always kind of liked Tokoyami, and suddenly she started to really really want to be in that closet with him.

Fuck.

'7 minutes with him is starting to sound more and more heavenly the more I think about it!' she thought, trying to figure out how she could possibly find a way to get in there.

"Hey so uhh... guys? Is it alright if I... maybe umm... pretend like the bottle landed on me...?" She said, nervously.

"Omigosh you totally like him!!!" Hagakure squealed, with a super excited look on her face (although considering she was invisible, it's not like anyone could know that)

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I really wanted to make out with Tokoyami much anyway," Ojirou chuckled.

Everyone else agreed, and Ashido thanked them quickly, albeit quietly, as she ran upstairs and towards her room.

This was honestly already working out better than she could have imagined, and it had barely been 10 minutes yet!

'Holy crap, my heart's beating so fast right now!' she thought, pushing the cracked door of her room open and stepping rather quietly towards the closet. 'I have no idea what's gonna happen now...'

Things were already getting complicated... 

One thing was for sure though.

This wasn't gonna stay PG for very long.


	2. Part 2: Tokoyami and Ashido Make It Work (Alternate Title: Why FumiMina should be a fanon ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit, it's been 17 days but I've finally fucking posted the smut, I'm painfully new to this shit but you know what? I fucking did it! It's 1:04 AM on a fucking Monday and this is like, Wattpad level porn, but I did it!!
> 
> Sorry, I still live with my parents so I can't really cuss very often lol, now I'm kinda cussing way too much whenever I post shit...
> 
> Anyway yeah, who doesn't love rarepairs? Actually pretty much everyone nvm
> 
> Jokes aside, I genuinely can't believe this got any hits at all, this is like, the second thing I ever really posted on ao3, although I've been writing for like, years, I've never actually got an account on ao3 before so this is exciting! 
> 
> I feel like I'm a poet when it comes to angst and fluff, and a crackhead when it comes to smut lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy it's smut time :p
> 
> This was really rushed and I don't have a beta reader so I'm not really claiming that this is good quality, but it is definitely smut sooooooo... ye

Fumikage sat down in the closet, closing the door behind him and crossing his legs. 

'I've never really done something like this before...' he thought. 'It's kind of lonely.'

As he thought about what could happen, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ahh!! W-Who's there?!"

Upon closer inspection however, he could see that it was just Dark Shadow.

"Ahh, yes. Dark Shadow, we need to be prepared, no matter who walks through that door."

"But anyone could walk through there..." he replied, surprising Fumikage slightly as his quirk almost never talked.

"Mmm, yes it's... kind of nerve-wracking, and-"

"Hey Tokoyami!!"

He was startled for a second, before taking in all the features of the girl before him.

'Oh, it's... it's Ashido...?'

"Ah- hello, it's... good to hear from you."

Mina smiled happily, although she was * _really_ * nervous, and she closed the door behind her.

"Umm... This is 7 minutes in heaven, so... I'll do what I can to make it nice for you..." Tokoyami said, his face heating up.

"Aww, thank you!! This is gonna be really really fun, I can tell..." 

Little did Fumikage know, her face and body were a lot more aroused than her voice.

"Trust me, I as well as Dark Shadow... we view this as very... unique circumstances. I've not been able to meet someone that way... mostly because they see my appearance and judge me... therefore this is a first... that someone truly wishes to spend time with me."

'So he's a virgin then... wait... did he just say people judge him?!?!' Mina thought.

"Omg you're so cool though!!!" 

"I... I thank you, but at the same time I cannot hold you to it. You must be honest, if you feel uncomfortable because of my looks, you can leave at any time, 

I just want you to be happy." He said, fidgeting. "And although I'm not sure how we could kiss... I wish to try."

"Well I wish to try too! It'll be fun!!" She said, sitting on her knees and scooting forward so that she was across from Fumikage.

"Oh... a-are you sure? Well I suppose that's fine... if that's what you want..."

Mina put her right hand on his shoulder and her left on his back, leaning forward just a bit. She couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation, it was rather hot in the closet too, which just added to it all.

"But still I...am unsure of how this will work... won't you just be kissing my beak?"

"I mean, we could use our tongues!"

"Tongues, yes... perhaps... _like this..._ "

He tested the waters, touching the tip of her tongue with his own, and seeing how receptive she was he decided to explore further.

"Mmm... _Tokoyami_..."

They continued to kiss, Mina letting him dominate her with his tongue just a bit. This always was how 7 minutes in heaven worked, escalating ridiculously fast.

"It seems so lewd... _so very lewd.._." Fumikage growled, sliding one hand down Mina's back.

She gasped just a bit as she felt his hand, secretly wanting him to go a bit farther down than that.

Tokoyami was already full of surprises, much to Ashido's delight, but what he said next she really wasn't expecting.

"Dark Shadow, _t_ _end to them._ "

'Wait, Dark Shadow?'

Just as she thought that, she felt something pulling up her skirt, and she saw a shadow begin to slip under the waistband of her panties.

"W-What are- ohh... _ahahh fuck..._ " Ashido moaned breathlessly, as she felt a tongue grazing her clit. "Have no fear, Dark Shadow will tend to you down there..."

It might have been sudden, but damn, Mina wasn't complaining. The nearly electric stimulation she was getting between her thighs definitely wasn't unwelcome, and she could feel pleasure spreading through her entire body. 

"A-Ahhh fuck, Tokoyami..."

The slurping noises that filled filled the room were indeed (as Tokoyami called it) lewd, as they all started to focus on what they were doing, trying to make it work. Fumikage focused on her tongue, Dark Shadow focused on her clit, and Mina focused on Fumikage's beak and tongue.

After a little more experimenting they worked into a rhythm, and they were all enjoying themselves. Never mind the fact that neither Fumikage nor Mina had set a 7 minute timer.

"Yes, flavorful, and delicious..." Tokoyami moaned, noticing Mina tasted like candy.

They both whimpered and gasped, their kisses becoming more lustful and needy as Mina wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"Yes... you... have been too good... are you certain my beak doesn't get in the way?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's... _ahh_... it's fine..." She giggled.

"It adds to it, doesn't it? Well then, I'll gladly stick my tongue deeper inside..."

Ashido seemed to enjoy the idea that she was making out with a half-bird somehow, and she started to kiss him harder, completely ignoring whether or not he had a beak.

"Dark Shadow... tend to them well, and shove your beak inside, like this..." 

Tokoyami began fully making out with her, and she felt herself being tongue-fucked as well. 

" _Ahhh...! O-Ohhh fuck."_

She continued to focus on both at once, becoming wetter with every second that passed. Not only being kissed but getting eaten out as well... it was absolutely incredible.

"T-This is pretty fun huh... _m-mmm._.. Tokoyami?" Mina teased, beginning to unbutton and slip off her shirt.

"Yes, I admit it... you've turned me on a lot. Somehow that was sexy, how you sucked on my beak and my tongue, just like that... and you've got... such a lewd display, I can't imagine what you'd do once we got to the main course..."

Fumikage took his shirt off too, revealing his very solid arms, and he started to unbutton his pants too. Her heart started to best faster as he pulled his jeans down just a bit, and he had a huge erection under his boxers. 

"Just relax, leave everything to me and Dark Shadow..." Tokoyami said, slowly pulling his member out from under his briefs. "This will disappear inside of you, and so will Dark Shadow's cock..."

She felt something poking behind her, and to her surprise it was Dark Shadow, obviously with some sexual intent.

"Never fear, you can please us both at once. And in return, we will please you as if our lives depended on it..."

"U-Uhh... okay, guess this is gonna be a threesome the- _a-ahh!!_ "

Mina let out a moan as she felt Tokoyami's quirk push himself in behind her. 'Guess Dark Shadow's hitting it from the back now...?'

Fumikage lined himself up with Mina's entrance, prepping her with his fingers a bit and then pumping two fingers in and out of her before slowly slipping himself inside.

" _A-Ahhh... Tokoyami..._ " She moaned, feeling both of them begin to move inside of her.

'I really didn't expect to be double penetrated today, but I'm not complaining... wow this is escalating quickly...'

"Gently, just relax... leave everything to me and Dark Shadow..." He breathed, tangling his hands in her hair.

After a bit longer of testing and seeing if everyone was enjoying themselves, they both started to pound into Mina, their thrusts uneven yet powerful.

'Oh my god, this is way fucking better than I expected it to be!!!' she thought, as moans and gasps filled the closet.

"Mmm... _so intense_... Dark Shadow, _don't let up on them..._ "

As he said this, they both started to pound into Ashido even harder, and she moaned in pure ecstasy as she felt ridiculously full. Getting penetrated by two people at once, it was so unimaginably sexy...

"This...feels so... ahahh.. good!" Tokoyami cried out, as Mina tightened her hands around his back.

It was too much stimulation for all of them, as Tokoyami and Mina started to feel close to being pushed over the edge.

"Ohh... Y-Yeah... fuck... _I think I'm gonna cum!_ "

Her eyes rolled back as she felt herself nearing her climax. Mina was already so sensitive from Dark Shadow's tongue, so the overstimulation from her g-spot getting hit over and over again was pleasure on a new level. Not to mention how momentarily touch-starved Fumikage had been.

"I'm cumming!" Fumikage groaned as Mina had a ridiculously intense orgasm of her own.

He went to pull out, but Ashido slammed her hips back against him as she was filled by his cum. "Don't worry, I'm on birth control." she whispered as he nodded, his entire face flushed.

"O-Ohh fuck, I just came so fucking hard Tokoyami..."

"Likewise, we came at the same time at the same, didn't we?"

"Yeah, hehe..."

"You're quite naughty for someone so cute... I approve of this," he smiled. "You're both cute and spicy, and you make me want more, you make me want to go down on my knees, and devour the mess I've made out of you with my beak..."

He bent down to do just that, as he ate her out rather than Dark Shadow this time.

"Your insides, my feather... are so very sexy, I'll be your raven, and you can be my muse..." Fumikage whispered, pulling away from her. 'Huh, guess feather's my nickname now...?'

"Now come here."

Mina happily obliged, finding a surprising amount of relief now that she was finally in Fumikage's arms. It seemed strange that Tokoyami, her former classmate, was now cuddling with her, almost like a dream. Not that she minded the feeling, in fact, it was probably one of the best things that came out of this party in her opinion. But had it been 7 minutes or not? Well, it didn't really matter now.

"Yes, now is the most important part of any loving session, proving to you that you mean something."

"I-I dunno Tokoyami, I don't really feel like I mean much at all... I-"

" _You do._ " He interrupted, pulling her closer into his arms. "And to me, there's no one else in my eyes... me and Dark Shadow have claimed you, so won't you... be with us a little longer, won't you let me hold you in my arms, kiss you more, and hold you that much closer..."

As he said this, he started to kiss you her neck, although it was only with his tongue.

"I could lick you all over, and never be satisfied..." 

He pulled away once again though, putting his pants back on and opening the door.

"Here let's just hang in my bed, okay? It's plenty big enough for two!" Mina said, out of breath and yet very pleased with how this was progressing.

They did just that, and Dark Shadow found his way under the covers too.

"Although maybe we should go check on everyone else... eh... actually nevermind, let's just chill."

"Yes, just relax, you're safe in our arms," he breathed, as she felt both Dark Shadow and him wrap their arms around her.

"Beautiful, beautiful feather, won't you just relax, and enjoy even more time with us?"

"Of course," she smiled, burying her face in Tokoyami's neck and enjoying both of her newfound lover's company. Although she had cuddled a bit with Kaminari and Sero, she kinda felt like the third wheel sometimes, not to mention she always felt like the third wheel with Bakugou and Kirishima's, so... to have two people to really find comfort in, it was amazing.

Who knew that spin the bottle could do all this?

After all, Mina spent so much time shipping other people, so this time she might as well have shipped herself with someone for a change. 

And trust me, it worked out perfectly.

"Best party ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy smut time's over now I need some kudos plz (I'm extremely tired)
> 
> That was kinda a weird ending, but at least it was cute lowkey lol

**Author's Note:**

> I do love my rarepairs, not to mention I absolutely love our Alien Queen and our underrated bois (I call Tokoyami, Koji Koda, Sato, Shoji, Ojirou, and Mineta the Tokoyami Squad), so this is like, a blessed fanfic for me.
> 
> Also, am I the only one who lowkey likes Mineta...? Like, not in a fan kinda way, but just in a comedy kinda way...?
> 
> Yeah alright, I'll go now.
> 
> Stan the Tokoyami Squad today, for just 3 easy payments of $0!™ (I'm really tired...)


End file.
